Nicktoons: Timmy Phantom
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. Wanting to impress a girl he likes, Timmy pretends to be half-ghost with the help of Danny. Will Timmy succeed at being the resident superhero? Read and Review.
1. Part 1

_SOLmaster presents a new Nicktoons Unite story titled, "Timmy Phantom". It's a fun little short story I put together. Here's the plot if you're interested…_

 _ **Plot**_ _: Timmy requests Danny's help after telling his crush, Missy, that he is a half-ghost superhero on the Nicktoons team. While Danny doesn't approve, he agrees to help Timmy pretend he's half-ghost and convince the other Nicktoons to go along with the charade. But will Timmy's staged ghost fights put him into a real ghost fight?_

 _Please enjoy the first part of the story…_

 **Nicktoons: Timmy Phantom**

One morning in Dimmsdale, the lights in Timmy's bedroom were off, leaving the room completely dark. A portal opened and Danny Phantom emerged from it. "Timmy!" he called out, "I received your distress call! What's going on?"

He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Danny began to worry that something had happened to Timmy before he arrived. When he lit up the room with ectoplasmic energy, the light suddenly switched on and the sounds of noise makers rang in the air. After covering his ears, he looked around and noticed party decorations in Timmy's room and a banner on the wall that read, "We Love You!"

"Surprise!" Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy all shouted, throwing confetti in the air.

Staring in surprise and confusion, Timmy sings, _"He's the greatest hero ever!"_

" _He's a jolly good fellow!"_ Cosmo sings.

" _He'll always be there to protect us from harm!"_ Wanda sings and Poof blows two notes on a noise maker.

Timmy gets closer to Danny and sings loudly, _"And let's all remember how awesome he is!"_

"YEAH!" Timmy and the fairies all shout, surrounding the phantom.

Poof put a party hat on Danny's head. Despite this, the ghost boy looked just as confused as ever. "Uh…Timmy?"

"Stop talking." Timmy insisted as he pushed Danny down into a chair that was so small, he had to crouch down. Across a small table, Timmy took a seat at the other end. "Take a load off. Have some cake that I wish we had."

On cue, the fairies wave their wands and two slices of cake appear on the table in front of Timmy and Danny. While eating some cake, Timmy casually strikes up some conversation, "So how's it going with you? Is that a new suit?

Without taking a bite of cake, Danny looked at Timmy and began saying, "Timmy, I appreciate the party, but…why?"

Timmy shrugged with a smile as he replied, "What? I just appreciate all the good that you've done."

"But the balloons, the singing, the cake…"

"You more of a cupcake guy? Okay, sure. I wish we had cupcakes."

With a wave of their wands, the cake disappeared out of Danny's hands and a cupcake took its place, while a whole tower of cupcakes appeared on the table. Despite the gesture, Danny still did not look grateful.

"You know what I mean, Timmy." He said with a serious frown. "What's this all about?"

Timmy dropped his cupcake and cried out, "Okay, I admit it! The truth is I just wanted to impress you!" he looked close to tears as he cried, "You're my hero and I just want you to like me so I can learn to be cool like you."

Feeling stunned and flattered, Danny couldn't help by smile. "Gee, Timmy, you know I already like you. But you didn't really have to do all this for me."

"He's right." Cosmo added, "If you really wanted to convince Danny to help you impress a girl by pretending you have ghost powers, you could've at least bought him a present."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock, and then frowned in disappointment as he crushed a cupcake in his fist. "So that's what this was all about?"

Timmy immediately dropped the charade and explained, "Well, I did say I wanted to be like you."

But Danny still didn't look amused by Timmy trying to butter him up. "But what do you mean about pretending to have ghost powers to impress a girl?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes at her godchild and demanded, "Timmy, tell him the truth."

With a look of defeat, Timmy responded, "Okay…this morning, I was talking to Missy at school, telling her about how I was part of the Nicktoons and how we save the day and stuff. When she asked what special talent I had, I sorta…told her how I was half-ghost and that I use my ghost powers to fight bad guys and save people."

Staring at him with an unamused expression, Danny replied, "Uh huh…and what did she say when it turned out you weren't half-ghost."

"She didn't say anything because when she wanted me to show her, I told her I had to go to the nurse's office and ran away. But we're hanging out again today and Missy is gonna wanna see my ghost powers."

With a dull frown, Danny stood up and responded, "Well, it's not the worst lie you've ever told, but it will be the worst one that's blown up in your face."

Cosmo grinned as he playfully elbowed Wanda, "He's obviously never heard of the evil twin wish."

Danny turned and began walking away. "Well, good luck." But his path was blocked by Timmy.

"Wait!" Timmy pleaded, "You have to let me be the half-ghost Nicktoon just for today; long enough to impress Missy."

"Timmy, I can't just give you my ghost powers."

"And I can't just wish for them either!"

Wanda proceeded to explain, "Due to our history with ghosts, we're not allowed to grant wishes that can make humans into ghosts or create any kind of ghosts."

Timmy then told Danny, "So all you have to do is just make it look like I'm half-ghost while we hang out with Missy. It'll be easy."

While frowning, Danny looked away as he replied, "I don't know."

But Timmy suddenly dropped to his knees and gripped Danny's ankles. "Oh please, Danny!" he cried, "I really want Missy to think I'm cool. If she thinks I'm lying, she'll never wanna talk to me again!"

"You are lying." Danny dully reminded.

"Yes, but what do you think will happen if she finds out? So please, please, please help me pretend I'm half-ghost."

Danny still silently frowned as Timmy begged at his feet. While he didn't approve of Timmy using him as a way to make himself look more interesting for a girl he liked, he knew all too well how it felt when trying to impress a girl and knew how hurtful it felt when it didn't work out for him.

With a relenting sigh, Danny turned intangible to get out of Timmy's grasp and responded to him, "Alright. I'll help you."

"You will? YES!" Timmy cheered as he quickly hugged Danny.

"But…" Danny was saying with a mischievous smile, "Since you're gonna be the half-ghost, does this mean I get to be the average kid who can wish for whatever he wants?" he asked hopefully, glancing at Timmy's fairies, "Cuz believe me, there are a lot of things I've always wanted to wish for."

Timmy started to frown since he obviously didn't like the idea of giving his fairies to someone else. "I'll think about it." He replied.

* * *

After Timmy explained how Danny's job was to make it look like he has ghost powers, an hour passed and Timmy and Danny left for the park to meet up with Timmy's crush, Missy.

The strawberry blonde girl was sitting on a bench, feeding the birds that were surrounding her until the two boys arrived. "Hi Timmy." She greeted in a friendly manner as she stood from the bench.

"Hi Missy." Timmy greeted as well. "This is my friend, Danny. He's part of the Nicktoons too."

Missy waved to the teen, "Nice to meet you."

"What's up?" Danny greeted as well.

"You're feeling better, right?" Missy asked with concern, remembering Timmy's excuse to get away from her, but still unaware of how untrue it really was.

Timmy froze for a bit as he stammered, "Oh, uh…yes, I'm fine. It was just…"

"…Ectoplasmic Radiation Poisoning." Danny answered as he pats Timmy on the head while smiling slyly. "You know how it is being half-ghost."

"Yeah…that's a thing." Timmy agreed with a nervous smile.

Buying the lie, Missy smiled and replied, "Well, I'm just glad you're better. So, can I see your powers now?"

Timmy and Danny glance at each other until Timmy answered, "Of course you can. I'll demonstrate my powers right now."

"Hey, Timmy," Danny said, trying to sound casual. "Why don't you start by walking through that tree?"

Understanding what Danny meant, Timmy replied, "Oh, right, intangibility."

"I'll go stand over there." Danny walked over to the tree.

Seeing Missy staring at him with excitement, Timmy chuckled and stated, "Just watch and I'll go through that solid object." As he got close to Danny and the tree, Timmy whispered to him, "What do I do?"

Danny whispered back, "Just run and leave the rest to me."

Timmy took a few steps back and started running toward the tree. Watching him from the high tree branch, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as squirrels. Danny faked a yawn and casually leaned his hand on the tree, turning part of it intangible and allowing Timmy to run through it.

Hopping from the other side of the tree, Timmy slid on his knees with his arms spread out. "Ta da!"

Very impressed, Missy applauded for him. "Wow, Timmy. That was amazing."

Seeing that their plan was actually working, Timmy stood there proudly with his chest puffed out. "That's not all I can do." Danny rolled his eyes as Timmy proclaimed, "Now watch as I make those squirrels fly."

Knowing what was about to unfold thanks to Timmy's earlier instructions, Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "Here it comes."

Timmy stood next to Missy and shouted, "Be amazed as I use my power of ghostly levitation!"

Standing behind the two kids, Danny rolled his eyes and made his hands glow green as he used his ghost manipulation to make Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof glow green and float in the air. Timmy waved his hands around as he imitated ghost manipulation while Danny made the fairies spin around.

Cosmo seemed to be enjoying it. "Weeee! I'm a flying squirrel now!"

Missy smiled as she became even more impressed with Timmy's abilities. But unexpectedly, she turned to Danny, who quickly hid his hands behind his back, inadvertently sending the fairies flying past them as they scream.

"Isn't he great, Danny?" she excitedly asked.

Danny just frowned and answered, "Yeah, super."

Fearing that she might catch on to the deception, Timmy quickly turned Missy around and added, "Did you know I can also fire a ghost ray from my hand?"

Missy raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's a ghost ray?"

"I'll show you." Timmy said as he took a step back behind Missy, and then quietly elbowed Danny, signaling him what to do while he just gave an annoyed nod in return.

When Timmy held his hands out, Danny pointed his finger out and fired a green ecto-beam at a tree branch.

"All right!" Timmy cheered as he pretended to fire another ghost ray at a soda can on the ground, knocking it into the trash can. As Danny fired two more ecto-beams, Timmy cried, "Ghost ray, ghost ray!"

One ghost ray hits an ice-cream off a poor kid's ice-cream cone while the other ghost ray hits Mr. Crocker while he was walking through the park. Missy grins as she stares at Timmy, who holds his finger up, "And that's that."

Danny frowns in annoyance as he mentions, "You know, you really shouldn't shout the name of your attacks."

"Well, I am a superhero." Timmy said with a smug grin. "All bad guys should run in fear of me."

Danny just crossed his arms in dismay and grumbled, "No bad guy has ever feared me."

"Oh, Timmy," Missy said with admiration. "You're so brave. But aren't you afraid that bad guys might hurt you?"

Despite her concern, Timmy just waved it off. "No sweat. If bad guys try to get the edge over me, I'll just…disappear." After a pause, Timmy opened his eyes and noticed he could still see his hand. "…because now you see me, and now you don't." but when he noticed his body still visible, he gave a very aggravated cough, "A-HEM!"

Not paying attention due to pouting, Danny finally shook his head when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, "Oh, right." He scoots closer to Timmy, placing a hand on his back, turning him invisible. "Oh my," Danny said in fake astonishment, "Where did he go?"

Missy slowly reached over to the spot where Timmy disappeared, but Timmy suddenly yelped, causing Missy to retract as Danny turned him visible to show he was rubbing his right eye.

"Timmy," Missy said in guilt, seeing that she had poked Timmy in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Timmy said with a calm smile. "It happens."

Danny crossed his arms again as he muttered, "Not to you maybe."

Missy smiled as she said, "Your powers are cool, Timmy. You wanna go hang out at the mall? Danny can come too."

"Sure." Timmy replied as he and Danny followed Missy to the mall. Timmy walked next to Danny as he whispered, "Thanks for your help, Danny. She really believes I'm half-ghost."

"And that's a good thing?" Danny asked skeptically.

Timmy responded, "Of course it is. Girls dig superheroes."

Danny smiled sheepishly. "I can't argue with that."

"Which is why I need to fight a ghost."

Danny immediately frowned and retorted, "Oh, no. There is no way I am bringing a ghost to Dimmsdale."

Grinning, Timmy stated, "Then let's bring a ghost who's already in Dimmsdale. Cosmo…Wanda…"

 _Hope you enjoyed the first part. Please leave a review and stick around for the second part._


	2. Part 2

_Here's the second part of the "Timmy Phantom". Now that Timmy is a fake ultimate hero, what will he do next with the help of the real ultimate hero?_

 **Part 2**

At the Dimmsdale mall, Timmy, Danny, and Missy were sitting at a table, drinking milkshakes. Timmy was telling Missy about his role on the Nicktoons. "So after spreading my heroics for so long, I decided I should try and do some good for other places. That's where I met Danny and the rest of my team."

"Wow," Missy said, impressed as she turned to Danny, "You must be really glad to have someone you can depend on."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he sarcastically replied, "Yeah…he's _real_ dependable."

"What is your special skill on the Nicktoons?" Missy asked Danny.

The ghost boy's eyes widen since he hadn't exactly thought about what he would pretend to be while Timmy pretended to be him. "Uhhh…" he stammered.

But Timmy spoke up for him, "He's a weapon specialist! When it comes to fighting bad guys, Danny has the pink and green weapons to save the day."

Grinning slyly, Danny added, "And all the magic wishes I can want?"

"Not yet." Timmy angrily hissed. Noticing Missy staring at him, Timmy quickly grinned at Missy as he explained, "Yeah, you can say that the whole team looks up to me."

"Hey Timmy." They all turn to see Jimmy Neutron approaching them. "I've been looking for you guys. Hey Danny, do you think you can lend some of your parents' ghost weapons that I can-"

Panicking, Timmy quickly tackled Jimmy and pushed him away from the group. Feeling concerned, Missy asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, uh…" Danny tried to make up some sort of excuse, "Timmy just wanted to make sure he wasn't possessed by a ghost. He's very cautious about those sorta things."

Holding Jimmy's mouth closed as he pushed the genius toward a hidden area, Timmy finally let go while Jimmy yelled, "Turner, what are you doing?"

"Shh, listen," Timmy whispered, "I'm hanging out with Missy today."

"That part I understand, but why is Danny with you and why are preventing me from asking about his parents' ghost hunting equipment."

"Because he's not the one who hunts ghosts," Timmy explained, "I am."

But Jimmy seemed confused by this. "Can you explain that to me?"

"I told Missy that I was half-ghost and I've been having Danny help me pretend that I have ghost powers."

After hearing this, Jimmy began to snicker. "Timmy, this has to be your most ridiculous idea yet." He said while laughing.

Timmy glared and retorted, "It's working, isn't it? And it'll keep working if you help pretend I'm half-ghost." He held Jimmy's shoulders as he tried to look sympathetic. "Please Jimmy. If Missy finds out the truth she'll never talk to me again. You gotta help me out."

Seeing how desperate Timmy was to get his crush to like him, Jimmy sighs and responds, "I still don't approve of your deception, Timmy, but I'll play along."

In gratitude, Timmy happily hugs Jimmy. "Thanks Jimmy. I owe you one"

Jimmy moved Timmy off of him and dully stated, "I suspect you already owe Danny one."

Suddenly, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear and Wanda states, "We're ready, Timmy."

"Great," Timmy said with a smile. "Just give me five minutes and then come out and do your thing."

"What thing?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Timmy put an arm around Jimmy as he led him back to the others, whispering, "Whatever happens just go with it."

Cosmo looked at Wanda and asked, "Should we go with it too?"

The two boys returned to the table where Danny and Missy were still waiting. The blonde asked, "Is he a ghost?"

Timmy seemed confused until Danny silently phased his hand into his chest, gesturing what she was talking about. Timmy understood and gave Missy an assuring smile. "Don't worry. This is our Nicktoon teammate, Jimmy. His head is naturally that big."

While he didn't appreciate the statement, Jimmy dully added, "I should point out that I am a boy genius."

"So you're the smart one on the Nicktoons?" Missy asked with an impressed smile, "You and Timmy must team up a lot when you fight bad guys; like brains and brawn."

Jimmy smiles slyly as he replies, "There's definitely more brains than brawn."

Danny smiles as well and adds, "And more fighting."

Timmy frowns in annoyance until he sees Poof appear on the table as a purple napkin dispenser. He silently winks and Timmy smiles as he puts his plan into action. "Whoa, what is that?" Timmy asks in a wooden voice, "I think I sense a ghost nearby."

Missy looks nervous. "You do?"

"But Timmy…" Jimmy says with a smirk, "Wouldn't your Ghost Sense activate if that were the case?"

Timmy grits his teeth in anger as he glares at the boy genius. But Danny, not wanting Jimmy to blow his cover for him, secretly shoots an ice beam from his finger at Timmy's bottom, causing him to shiver from the cold until he sees his own breath. "Ha! S-S-See? My G-G-Ghost Sense works!"

Right on cue, Cosmo and Wanda appear as spooky-looking pink and green ghosts. "Oooooh! We're ghoooost!" Wanda hollered.

"Give us your soooouls!" Cosmo hollered as well. This made all the people in the mall scream as they ran in different directions to get somewhere safe.

Danny stood up from his seat and pretended to scream, "Aaah…ghosts! I'm gonna go hide while Timmy defeats them."

As he ran away, Jimmy frowned dully as he muttered, "You gotta be kidding me."

Timmy grinned as he turned to his friends, "Jimmy, you keep Missy safe while I take care of the ghosts."

While Timmy ran toward the action, Jimmy dully called out, "Don't worry. I'll be on constant guard."

Timmy ran toward the "ghosts" and shouted, "You two evil ghosts don't stand a chance against me! I wish…I'M GOING GHOST!"

Hearing Timmy's wish, Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and Timmy's shirt and pants are replaced with a black and white jumpsuit with a "T" emblem in the middle. He held his fist in the air and made a pose, "Now for me to fly!"

Watching him from behind a plant, Danny crouched down and grumbled to himself, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He changes into ghost form and turns invisible before flying towards Timmy. He picks up the fake ghost boy and due his invisibility, makes it look like Timmy has the ability to fly.

As he approached the Ghost Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy smirked and shouted, "It's time to turn this shopping mall into a shopping brawl!"

"You'll never stop us, ghost boy!" Cosmo shouted in a threatening tone as he flew forward, intending to punch Timmy, but Danny flew Timmy upward, causing him to miss just as they intended.

"Ghost ray!" Timmy cried out, holding out his hand, and Danny fired a green ghost ray at Cosmo, knocking him away into a clothes store. "Clearance sale, everything must go!"

At this, Danny muttered, "Okay, you really need to work on the witty banter."

Missy jumped in the air and cheered, "Yay! Go Timmy!" while Jimmy just stood next to her, watching with an unamused frown.

Hearing her praise, Timmy grinned and gave her a point. Danny, however, just frowned and threw Timmy at Wanda, causing him to tackle her to the ground and land behind a bench. But thinking that this was intentional, Missy and all the other citizens in the mall just cheered, and some even filming the action with their phones.

Timmy stood up from the ground and dusts himself off. He glares and feels around for Danny, not knowing the invisible ghost boy is right behind him. Danny smirks as he asks, "Ready for a grand finale?"

Looking in the direction his voice came from, Timmy glared and asked, "Did you really have to throw me?"

"We gotta make it look convincing, don't we?"

Timmy smiled and asked, "How about a ghostly wail?"

"That's…going a bit too far, isn't it?"

"Come on." Timmy excitedly urged, "I gotta make it look convincing, don't I?"

With a sigh, Danny responds with, "Sorry Timmy, but it's too dangerous. But I think I can help you do something that'll make you look just as cool."

He picks up Timmy and flies him into the air where Cosmo and Wanda are hovering. Timmy smirks and shouts, "Time to send you to the Return Department!"

On cue, Danny uses his ghost manipulation to lift Timmy in the air and fires ice from his eyes, freezing both fairies in a block of ice. "Curse you, Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda uttered through their frozen teeth before falling to the ground. Timmy then takes out the Fenton Thermos and sucks Cosmo and Wanda inside before sealing it with the lid.

Soon all the mall patrons cheer for Timmy as he floats in the air, held by an invisible Danny. Missy even cheered for him while Jimmy just clapped sarcastically. "Thank you! Thank you!" Timmy called out. "And remember I'm Timmy Phantom, your friendly neighborhood half-ghost superhero!"

Danny rolled his eyes and sarcastically muttered, "'Timmy Phantom', how original."

As everyone cheered, some held up their phones to take pictures or video of the ghost boy, including his teacher, Mr. Crocker. As he stops filming, he types on his phone while saying to himself, "How interesting that we have human/ghost hybrids in Dimmsdale now- along with FAIRIES!" He types on his phone as he states with a chuckle, "Wait'll Vlad sees this. He won't think he's so special anymore."

* * *

Later on when everything settled down, Timmy was still wearing his Phantom suit as he walked outside with Missy, Jimmy, and Danny. "…and while that ghost plant was planning to turn everyone into vegetables, I totally kicked his butt and sent him back into the Ghost Zone."

"That sounds scary, Timmy." Missy said nervously, but smiled afterwards, "But you were so brave."

Timmy grins and replies, "Yeah, I was. There was also the time I saved a school bus from being taken over by ghosts."

As they were walking, Jimmy whispers to Danny, "You're really going along with this, Danny?"

Danny whispers back, "I know, but he's still our friend."

"Hey Timmy," Missy started asking, "I was wondering, are all ghosts evil? Like, are there any friendly ghosts out there?"

"Well…I do know one." Timmy said as he smiled at Danny.

At this, Danny blushes and responds, "Oh, stop." He said with flattery, but dully frowned, "Seriously, stop."

Not noticing anything, Missy asked, "Because I was thinking maybe you can try being friends with them. Being in the afterlife must get pretty lonely."

Not wanting her to think of him as overly-violent, Timmy quickly responded, "What, of course I can. I know for a fact that not all ghosts are evil and I can totally sway some evil ghost to be friendly."

Danny rolled his eyes and muttered, "Gee, how did you come up with that?"

Jimmy also muttered, "I wish Turner would just end this charade."

"I should make that my first wish."

As if by coincidence, Tak runs up to them and greets, "Hey guys. Whoa, Timmy, what's with the outfit? You look just like-"

In panic, Timmy tackles him and pushed him away from the group. Missy was once again confused as she asks Danny and Jimmy, "What's going on? Who was that?"

"Don't worry, Missy." Jimmy assured, "That was our friend, Tak. Timmy was just…"

"…Making sure he wasn't possessed by a ghost." Danny finished as Jimmy stares at him, "You know how those superheroes have to be on alert."

Inside an alley, Timmy had explained to Tak about his plan to look like a half-ghost in front of Missy. After he finished, Tak bursts out in laughter while Timmy crossed his arms in dismay.

"Seriously, Timmy?" Tak asked between laughs, "She actually believes you're half-ghost?"

Timmy glared and shouted, "I mean it, Tak. You can't tell her the truth!"

Tak stopped laughing and pointed out, "You know she's gonna find out eventually."

"Not if you help me out."

"What am I supposed to do?" Tak asked with a skeptical look.

Timmy tried to think of a way that the shaman can help him look like a half-ghost until his fairies appear above him. "Hey guys," Timmy greeted, "Thanks for your help earlier. Now we gotta think of another way to get Missy to like me."

"Oh Timmy, we'd love to help you out some more." Wanda responded with a worn out expression, "But if I have to go back into that small thermos, I might lose my mind."

"Me too." Cosmo agreed, looking unnerved, "Especially if there's no soup in there."

"Missy wants me to befriend a ghost now. So I just need a ghost that I won't have to fight."

Cosmo immediately raised his hand with enthusiasm. "Ooh, ooh, pick me, pick me!"

"Sorry Cosmo. But Missy might get suspicious if she sees me fighting the same pink and green ghosts." He sees Poof and smiles at him, "Although, she might think I'm compassionate if she sees me befriending a cute purple ghost."

"Poof?" the fairy baby yelps in surprise.

Tak narrows his eyes and dully said, "Guess you don't need me after all."

He was about to walk away until Timmy grabbed his shoulder. "Actually, I do need your help with something."

* * *

The three waited for Timmy with the two boys looking bored since they knew Timmy was probably trying to explain his scheme to Tak, but Missy appeared worried, thinking that Timmy was in some sort of trouble. "Aren't you concerned about, Timmy?" she asked the two, "What if a ghost is attacking him?"

Jimmy was about to speak, but Danny covered his mouth, "I wouldn't worry." The teen assured, "If I know Timmy, he's gonna come out any minute asking for our help defeating some pink or green ghost."

"Oooh, no Timmy Phantom!" a spooky yet familiar sounding voice rang out, "Please don't send me back to the Ghost Zone!"

Suddenly, Jimmy, Danny, and Missy see a large, round, purple and grotesque-looking ghost fly out of the alley and glare at Timmy, who stood there, looking unafraid. Despite this, the two boys recognized the ghost as Poof and were both clearly unamused by the act Timmy was putting on. But Missy looked nervous for Timmy's safety.

"Don't you look at me like that, spook!" Timmy ordered, "You have no right to harm civilians like that."

Poof tried to look angry, but the same voice responded despite Poof's mouth not moving, "Don't attack me anymore, Timmy Phantom!" Secretly the voice was actually Tak, who was hiding in the alley and trying to deepen his voice to sound scary, "I had no idea what I was doing because I am a ghost!"

Timmy cleared his throat and called out, "I'll just FLY over to you right now, ghost!"

Taking the cue, Danny sighs as he covertly uses his ghost manipulation to make Timmy float in the air over to Poof. Once he was close enough, Timmy pats Poof on the back. "Don't feel pressured, ghost. Listen to my heroic and compassionate advice and stop haunting Dimmsdale. We can certainly come to an agreement without violence."

Poof just stood there silently until Tak spoke for him, "Oooh, you are right, Timmy. I will start a new lease on life- er, afterlife, thanks to you, Timmy Phantom."

Poof disappears and Timmy turns to see Tak coming out of the alley. Danny puts Timmy to the ground and the latter walks over to Tak, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, dude?"

Since he was never in any real danger, Tak just shrugs and answers, "Yeah, I guess."

"Another job well done." Timmy stated proudly with a heroic pose and Missy ran over to him, giving him a hug. Timmy gave Tak a thumbs up to thank him, while Tak returned the gesture with an awkward smile.

 _And the day is saved thanks to Timmy Phantom. Will he get the girl too? Please review and stick around for the third and final part._


	3. Part 3

_Here's the third and final part of "Timmy Phantom". So far, Missy is still buying Timmy's act of being the half-ghost member on the team. What else will Timmy and Danny do to keep up the charade?_

 _Enjoy…_

 **Part 3**

An hour later, Missy and the four Nicktoons were sitting at a picnic table in the park as Timmy told another story of his accomplishment as Timmy Phantom.

"…and that's how I stopped the Ghost King's reign." Timmy told Missy while she smiled.

A fascinated Tak whispered to Danny, "Is that really how it happened?"

Danny narrowed his eyes and dully whispered, "Well…the Ghost King did not grow two extra arms."

"I can't believe that really happened." Missy said, but then looked confused, "But it's weird that all those serious ghost invasions happened and I didn't even see them."

Timmy chuckled sheepishly, "Well, I…try to keep them on the down low. But they happened," he glances at his friends, "Right?"

Seeing Timmy cue them to keep up his charade, Jimmy replied, "Uh, yes. Yes, they did."

"Saw it with my own eyes." Tak added, pointing to his own right eye.

"Just like when he first walked into the ghost portal and got ghost powers." Danny added as well.

But hearing this, Missy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Ghost portal? Timmy, you said that you got your powers because you got bit by a radioactive ghost."

Timmy sweats a bit while his friends stare at him oddly, but Timmy tries to back up his earlier claims, "Yeah, that's what I said. What I meant to say was that I got bit by a ghost…in the ghost portal and that's how I got ghost powers."

"Oh really?" Jimmy asked sarcastically. "Can you explain what synchronizations the portal was in when you walked into it?" Danny glared at Jimmy for intentionally trying to blow Timmy's cover, but Jimmy told him, "I've always been curious."

"Uhh…" Timmy stammered, not knowing the answer or even what the genius was trying to ask.

Seeing how Timmy was about to crack under the weight of his own lies, Danny couldn't resist joining in, "So tell me, Timmy, do you ever phase through the floor?"

Realizing what they were doing, Timmy nearly leapt onto the table and snapped back, "All the time."

"Can you duplicate yourself?" Tak asked with eagerness.

"When I wanna eat a burger and fries at the same time."

Jimmy then asked, "What does your ecto-signature read?"

"Ghostly and positive."

Seeing Timmy and his friends challenging each other made Missy feel uncomfortable as she watched them.

Smirking, Danny asked, "How'd you get past Skulker's OS?"

"With my FISTS!"

"How'd you think your friends feel having to keep up these lies for you?" Tak asked, and then he and Danny slyly smile at each other and high-five.

Losing his temper, Timmy stood up in his seat as he screamed, "Like jerks because you won't have my back!"

Jimmy, Danny, and Tak suddenly fell silent with anger at Timmy's unreasonable behavior while Timmy glared back at them. But he suddenly glanced at Missy, who seemed unnerved by his outburst. His anger disappears and he jumps off the table. "Uh, I gotta go." He excused as he quickly runs away.

His friends look at him in concern until Missy asks, "Is Timmy okay? What happened?"

Not wanting to blow Timmy's secret just yet, Danny answered, "He's…just a little stressed from all that ghost fighting he's had to do."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed while grinning nervously, "It definitely has nothing to do with some charade pertaining to the falsification of his double identification."

Tak narrowed his eyes at the genius and sarcastically stated, "Smoooth."

* * *

Timmy had run to another area of the park where he can be by himself. His fairies appeared, taking the opportunity to talk to him.

"Timmy, you shouldn't have yelled at your friends like that." Wanda stated in disapproval.

"Why shouldn't I?" Timmy asked, still angry. "They nearly blew my cover. What do you think Missy will say when she finds out I'm not really Timmy Phantom?"

Cosmo answered, "She'll call you liar and never want to speak to you again." Poof nodded, seemingly agreeing.

Despite this, Wanda added, "But do you really want Missy to like you for something you're not."

Timmy fell silent for a bit until he heard SpongeBob's voice, "Hey Timmy. I've been looking everywhere for you." Timmy turned to see the sponge approaching him with a friendly smile, "Hey, nice outfit. It looks just like-" but he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Timmy. "Hey, what was that for?"

It was only now that Timmy realized since Missy wasn't here to blow his secret in front of, interrupting SpongeBob was not necessary, so he got off of him. "Sorry, force of habit." Timmy apologized.

He helps SpongeBob back to his feet and Wanda explains, "Timmy's just a little worked up because he's pretending to be half-ghost to impress Missy."

Narrowing his eyes, Timmy dully adds, "Go ahead, laugh."

But unlike the rest of the Nicktoons, SpongeBob looks at him more with concern than amusement, "Oh, Timmy, you shouldn't have to do that. If Missy is really your friend, don't you think she would like you for you?"

"SpongeBob has a point, sweetie." Wanda adds with a smile.

But Cosmo points out, "Unless she hates him for all these lies he already told."

Timmy thought about it, but then shook his head and responded, "No, Cosmo is right. As far as Missy knows, I'm still the half-ghost, Timmy Phantom."

"Are you now?" a voice rings out and Timmy, SpongeBob, and the fairies turn to see Vlad Plasmius hovering in the air.

"Vlad!" SpongeBob cried in panic.

"So it's true." Vlad said as he held his phone, showing the video of Timmy Phantom that Mr. Crocker recorded and tweeted, "To think that Crocker's chirp would be accurate for once."

"What are you doing here?" Timmy demanded to know.

Vlad landed on the ground as he responded, "I came to see for myself your newest abilities. My first question would be how you even acquired ghost powers anyway. Did you get zapped by a ghost portal? Does Daniel have a hand in this? It seems like nowadays anybody can be half-ghost."

After darting his eyes back and forth silently, Timmy finally responds, "That's none of your business! I'm a better half-ghost than you anyway!"

"Timmy," SpongeBob whispered in dismay, seeing that Timmy was still trying to pass himself off as a half-ghost despite Vlad's appearance.

"I know." Timmy replied as he held up his hands, "Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Finally!" Cosmo cheered, "We get to beat someone up instead of getting beat up." He and Wanda turn into Timmy's magic pistols.

But Vlad smirked and asked, "What? You're not going to challenge me with your ghost powers that you claim to have?"

Timmy paused and stammered, "Uhhh, I don't like to show off. Oh, who cares? Come on, SpongeBob, let's do this."

The two Nicktoons were about to charge at Vlad, but they stopped when they heard a soft female voice, "Timmy?"

They turn to see Missy standing there, concerned by what was going on. Timmy quickly hid his weapons behind his back. "Missy, what are you doing here?"

"You were upset before, so I came to see if you were alright." Missy explained until she saw Vlad. "Who's that? Is that another bad ghost?"

Seeing the girl and realizing her connection to Timmy, Vlad smirked as he formed an idea. "Well, who do we have here?"

Realizing what exactly Vlad was planning, Timmy immediately glared and yelled, "Oh, no you don't!" and immediately charged at Vlad with the intent to punch him.

But Vlad just grabbed Timmy by his head to hold him back while Timmy just feebly swung his fists. "You're not really giving it your all, Timothy. I was expecting a challenge from another half-ghost child." He then shoves Timmy away, causing him to fall on top of SpongeBob. "I guess there's only one way to get you to show me your powers."

A duplicate of Vlad appeared behind Missy and grabbed her in his arms as she shrieked. "Missy!" Timmy called out as SpongeBob helped him up. He turned to Vlad and demanded, "Let her go, Plasmius! What are you gonna do anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry." Vlad assured with a cunning smile as he held Missy. "I won't do anything to harm your little friend. All you have to do is come to Amity Park and face me with the use of your powers- that is if you have any powers." He floats in the air with Missy as his captive. "See you soon, Timmy Phantom." He flew away with Missy as she screamed.

Timmy watched in horror as Vlad Plasmius disappeared with the girl he liked. "Oh no, Missy…" he cried as he held his head, knowing this all happened because of him. "What have I done?"

But SpongeBob put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he gave Timmy an assuring smile, "Don't worry, Timmy. We can save your friend."

Timmy's expression changed to determination. "You're right." He turned to SpongeBob and ordered, "You go get Jimmy and the others. I'll go to Vlad's place and save Missy."

"But Timmy, shouldn't we all go together?"

"He's right." Cosmo added, floating in front of him. "It could be a trap."

"Vlad's expecting me." Timmy insisted. "So of course it's a trap. If I head there first, Vlad won't expect the rest of you to be there and we can all beat him together."

But Wanda raised a suspicious eyebrow. "This wouldn't by any chance have to do with impressing Missy, would it?" she asked, earning disapproving glares from her, Cosmo, SpongeBob, and Poof toward Timmy.

Starting to sweat, Timmy quickly called, "I wish I was at Vlad's place!"

Without another word, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands as they and Timmy disappear in a cloud of pink smoke; leaving SpongeBob alone to find the other Nicktoons and warn them of what was happening.

* * *

Faraway from the town of Amity Park, Vlad Plasmius had taken Missy to a cave where he had taken residence in ever since his role in the Disasteroid incident that made him lose his mansion and riches and turned him into a wanted criminal.

He locks Missy in a containment tube as she shakes in fear. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" she asks in a fearful voice.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." Vlad assured with a cunning smile. "You're not the one I'm after. I'm just using you as a means to get Timothy to show up."

Near the entrance of the cave, Timmy and his fairies quietly appear and peek in to see Vlad holding Missy captive. "Should we use the star flinger or the magic pistols?" Wanda asked her godchild.

"Poof, poof," Poof asked, gesturing his magic blaster.

"We can't do any of that?" Timmy whispered. "Missy will see everything."

"But Timmy, you can't pretend to be half-ghost without Danny." Cosmo mentioned. "And we can't just give you ghost powers."

Timmy quickly pondered something and thought of an idea. "But you can make it look like I have ghost powers, right?"

The fairies look at each other, realizing there was nothing in Da Rules that say they can't help Timmy pretend he's a ghost. "Just follow my lead." Timmy explained.

After a minute passed of Vlad guarding Missy while he waited for Timmy to arrive, a voice shouted, "Hold it right there, Plasmius!" and the ghost turned to see Timmy Phantom standing with a heroic stance.

"Timmy!" Missy cried with a smile, seeing that Timmy had come to her rescue.

"So you decided to show." Vlad stated, not feeling a bit intimidated, "Tell me, where's Daniel and the rest of your comrades?"

"It's just you and me, Plasmius!" Timmy responded, "I'll kick your butt myself! FLY!" Watching from a hidden area of the cave, Timmy's fairies heard his signal and wave their wands, using their magic to make Timmy levitate in the air.

Seeing this, Vlad smiled calmly, "Well, I'm starting to get impressed."

From inside the tube, Missy hollers out, "You can beat him, Timmy! Kick his butt!"

Hearing her praise, Timmy grins and shouts, "Ghost ray!" holding out his hand, but nothing happens. "I said, ghost ray!"

Still hiding, Cosmo asks Wanda, "How are we supposed to make a ghost ray?"

In response, Wanda shrugs and answers, "I don't know. Let's just try this," she fires a magical blast from her wand that flies past Timmy toward Vlad, but the half-ghost blocks it with a ghost shield.

"You call that a ghost ray?" Vlad asks in dismay. "I don't think it even came from you."

Timmy points at Vlad and responded, "I'll give you something from me! Ghost punch!"

Getting the cue, the fairies use their magic to make Timmy fly toward Vlad as he held out his fist. But the minute he got close, Vlad grabbed his fist and held him still.

Smirking, Vlad mentioned, "A word of advice, little badger: DON'T shout the name of your attacks." He twirls Timmy around and throws him across the cave, hitting the wall.

Seeing this, Missy gasps in fear and shouts, "Come on, Timmy, get up! Use your powers to go through his body!"

Before Timmy could get back on his feet, Vlad float over to him and stated, "You know, Timothy, it's starting to occur to me that maybe you're not half-ghost after all." He smirks as he asks, "Is there something you'd like to share?"

Missy still watches as she wonders what's going on between the two, and his godparents watch from afar, worried for their godson. But Timmy sits on the ground and sweats, believing it's the end of his life and his ruse.

"It's a shame really. I was hoping I could take you on as my protégé since Daniel never considered the offer, but c'est la vie, and life is full of disappointments."

As Vlad powered up a ghost ray from his hand and Timmy closed his eyes, Vlad was suddenly struck with a green ecto-beam and knocked away from Timmy. The boy opened his eyes to see his Nicktoon allies standing at the cave entrance. Danny Phantom held out his glowing green fist as he stated, "You know what my first wish would be? For you to get a life, Plasmius."

Timmy stood up and smiled. "Guys, you're here!" he cried in joy.

"The Nicktoons!" Missy cried out with joy, recognizing them as the team Timmy told her about- except for one. "Wait, who's that guy?" she asked about Danny Phantom, not recognizing him as the teen who hung out with them all day.

Tak looked at Timmy and asked, "You still didn't tell her?"

Timmy argued, "I just haven't gotten around to it." He then speaks loudly, "It's great that you guys arrived! And that I was also able to duplicate myself into someone taller to help you guys!"

Danny slapped his forehead in frustration that Timmy was still trying to keep up the charade. "Seriously, Timmy? Did you ever think just for a second that the minute real danger comes, it would-"

But his scolding was interrupted when Vlad approached them. "What's wrong, gentlemen?" he asked in a mocking voice, "Having a little tiff, are we?"

As much as he would've liked to yell at Timmy as well, Jimmy pushed the ghost boy and the fake ghost boy apart. "Let's worry about this later." He ordered, "Right now, let's defeat Plasmius and rescue Missy."

Timmy and Danny nod as they silently agree. The rest of the Nicktoons take out their weapons as Jimmy shouts, "Nicktoons Unite!"

As they charge at the ghost, Vlad splits himself into three to take on more of them at once. One Vlad copy grabs Jimmy by his shirt collar and slams him against the wall. Jimmy quickly swings his tornado blaster and the copy's face, knocking him away from the genius and causing the clone to disappear.

As Tak and SpongeBob team up to take on the remaining Vlad clone. SpongeBob blew a large bubble and Tak zapped it with magic, turning it into a bomb that exploded in the Vlad clone's face, causing him to disappear.

Timmy backed away behind a box as his fairies appear behind him, disguised as flies. "Timmy, let us help you." Wanda insisted.

Timmy thought about it, knowing that if he lingered like this, he and his friends would be beaten for sure. "Okay…" he responded, "I wish-"

But he was interrupted when the real Vlad approaches Timmy and stands over him. "So this was all a charade this whole time." he said to the boy, "To think you had just about everyone fooled."

"Not everyone." Danny mentioned as he flew toward Vlad with his fist held high, intending to punch him. But Vlad held Timmy up as a shield, causing him to stop before he hit Timmy. This allowed Vlad to zap him with a ghost ray, knocking him into a corner of the room.

"You probably don't need me to tell you that you'd make a lousy half-ghost." Vlad taunted as he threw Timmy across the room and he slammed into the tube Missy was kept in.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" Missy asked, looking at him, "Use your powers to beat him!"

Timmy just stayed silent with fear, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before he was found out as a fraud. Danny sat up and saw this, gaining a look of sympathy. Despite being annoyed with Timmy the whole day, he knew one too many times how it felt to look dumb in front of a girl he liked. He knew he would regret it later, but with a look of determination, he turned intangible and flew toward Timmy at fast speed.

The ghost boy flew straight into Timmy's chest, making his body glow green until his eyes turn into that of Danny Phantom's eye color. With Danny controlling his every action, Timmy stood up and stated, "Now let's take care of this grade school style."

To the surprise of his friends, Timmy took off into the air at fast speed. He hovered in front of Vlad, who was equally surprised. "What? You're floating?" he questioned in shock, "But how?"

Timmy smirked and responded, "That question ain't on the pop quiz! Now how about a game of dodgeball?" he powered up a green ecto-ball in his hands and fired it at Vlad, knocking him down.

While Timmy was fighting Vlad, Jimmy opened the tube containing Missy and helped her out. Seeing the battle between the half-ghosts, Missy cheered, "Yay! Go Timmy!"

SpongeBob also cheered, "Yeah! Congrats on getting your own ghost powers, Timmy!"

Tak was about to explain, "SB, that's not- never mind."

Vlad fired a ghost ray at Timmy, but he put up a ghost shield and commented, "You know, there are advantages to being a ten-year-old with ghost powers. For one thing…" when Vlad swung his fist at him, Timmy quickly dodged, "…I'm faster,"

With a sneer, Vlad turned around, but did not see Timmy, unaware that he was hiding directly behind him, giving Timmy the opportunity to kick him from behind. "Sneakier," he added before flying next to Vlad and giving him a sidekick. "And kicking your butt feels a lot more satisfying."

But suddenly, Timmy is grabbed by his neck by Vlad, who stared him in the face. He then furiously whispered, "Don't think I don't realize what's going on, Daniel. You'd have to be more clever than that for anyone to believe that this brat is one of us."

Timmy glanced down to see Missy watching in anticipation along with SpongeBob, Tak looking anxious, and Jimmy looking annoyed by the whole thing. But Timmy then smirked and announced, "That's 'twerp' to you, old man! And of course I'm not clever; I'm a straight F student!"

He gets Vlad to let go of him by firing ghost rays from his eyes, pushing the older half-ghost back as he grunts in pain. Timmy floated in the air and announced; "Now for something I like to call my 'Timmy Tantrum'!"

"Your what?" Vlad questioned. He earlier mocked Timmy for doing this, but he couldn't defend himself against an attack that he never heard of.

His questions were answered when Timmy took a deep breath and unleashed what was actually the Ghostly Wail. Vlad was unprepared for this and pushed him back as well as destroyed most of his possessions. Vlad was slammed into the wall of the cave, knocking him unconscious, allowing Timmy to cease his power and land on the ground, smiling, "I think I decided what my first wish will be: I wish for a Specter Deflector." He called, holding out his hand.

Since it was still technically their godchild making the wish, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands, making the Fenton gadget appear in Timmy's hand and he attaches the belt around Vlad's waist, forcing him back into his human form.

Afterwards, Timmy flies over to his friends and lands in front of them, striking a heroic pose. "Danny, Timmy, you did it." Tak excitedly said until he realized his mistake, "I mean, Tanny…Dimmy…"

This earned him an elbowing from Jimmy, who congratulated the half-ghost with a wink, "Excellent job, 'Timmy'."

"Oh, I wish Danny could've seen this." SpongeBob said with a grin.

Suddenly, Missy throws herself onto Timmy, giving him a big hug. "Oh, Timmy," she said with affection in her voice, "You did it! You saved me!"

It was now that Danny chose to fly out of Timmy's body, leaving the boy dazed after regaining control of himself, "Huh?" he asked in confusion, "What?"

But Missy just smiled and added, "You're my hero."

"I am?" Timmy asked, but decided to just roll with what's happening. "I mean, yes, I am." However, despite getting what he wanted, Timmy then frowns and moves Missy off of him, looking her in the eye. "Missy, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Soon, the Nicktoons took Missy back to Dimmsdale and they decided to leave Timmy alone with Missy after he made the choice to tell her the truth about what was going on than keep lying to her. They both sat on a bench at the park where Timmy, now wearing his normal clothes, explained the whole story to her.

"…so you're not half-ghost?" Missy asked in surprise.

"No," Timmy replied sadly. "Danny's the one who's really half-ghost. I only said that cuz I wanted you to think I was cool. I never should've lied to you like that. I hope you can forgive me one day."

He stood up and was about to walk away in shame until Missy called out, "Wait, don't go."

Timmy turned back to her in surprise. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Missy stood up and explained to him, "It doesn't matter if you have superpowers or not. You're still a part of something great, and you risk your life to help people, not to mention you risked everything to save me."

Timmy blushes and replies, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Maybe we can hang out again sometime. Then you can show me what kind of cool moves you really use on the Nicktoons."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Timmy said with a smile. Then Missy kisses him on the cheek and starts to head home.

Though stunned and flattered, Timmy took a seat on the bench and his fairies appear before him. "We're proud of you for telling the truth, Timmy." Wanda says while Poof nods.

"So proud." Cosmo agreed with a smile.

"Not as proud as I am." A voice rings out and they turn to see Danny Fenton appear on the bench, smiling at Timmy, to which the fairies disappear, deciding to give them some time to talk.

"You were listening the whole time, weren't you?" Timmy asked, looking unamused that Danny spied on his whole conversation with Missy.

"Pretty much. It's another benefit to having ghost powers that I forgot to mention." Danny said with a smile as he leaned back. But then he looked concerned when he noticed Timmy's somber expression, "You okay?"

Timmy just sighs and answers, "You and everyone else were right. I should've just been myself around Missy. If I had, none of this stuff would've happened." But then he smiles at Danny, "Though I gotta admit, it was kinda cool being you for a day."

Danny smiles and replies, "Honestly, if I were you I'd have probably done the same thing."

"You know, you really helped me out a lot today. So I decided that I'll let you be me for a day, which means you get to have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

"Really?" Danny asked with excitement. "I get to wish for whatever I want?"

"Well…"

But before he could explain the regulations he had to follow, Danny started to ramble on, "Because there are so many things I've always wanted to wish for, like that bike I wanted since I was twelve, or to have Paulina fall in love with me, I've also really wanted to be a star football player, maybe I can also wish for Dash to appear at school in a ballerina outfit, I'd also like to have more muscle for when I fight ghosts, and I'd like to have a motorcycle, or…"

 **The End**

 _And that's that! I hope you enjoyed the latest Nicktoons Unite story and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and the whole story in general. But wait, there's more…_

 _If you remember my early days, ten years ago I wrote a Danny Phantom and Fairly Oddparents crossover story titled "Fairies and Ghosts Unite", followed by three more stories. To celebrate, I updated all the FaGU stories by fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes, added more details, and changed a few things. If any of you have read the series already, go check it out again. If this is the first time you've heard of it, I highly suggest checking it out anyway. And no, I am NOT writing a fourth Fairies and Ghosts Unite, so don't even bother asking (you know who I'm talking about). This NU story starring Timmy and Danny is the closest thing you're gonna get, along with remastered versions of the stories. But I hope you still enjoy them all._


End file.
